Whisper the Wolf
Whisper the Wolf is a character in in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by IDW Publishing. She is a heroic anthropomorphic wolf and an enigmatic soldier who supports the Resistance and its allies. She is aided in her efforts by her own personal team of Wisps. History Backstory Whisper was once a member of the Diamond Cutters, a team of "Anti-Eggman" mercenaries that fought against the Eggman Empire during its worldwide war with the Resistance. She worked alongside her teammates Smithy, Slinger, Claire Voyance, and Mimic to infiltrate and eliminate Dr. Eggman's forces. One day, Mimic claimed to have found a way to disable an entire coastline of enemy Badniks by taking down one of Eggman's bases. Apparently, the whole team was required at the base to succeed, but Claire Voyance asked Whisper to keep watch outside as she had a bad feeling about the mission. As the rest of the Diamond Cutters enter the facility, Whisper watched their progress through her mask, which was designed to see through the masks her friends wore. Unfortunately, she soon discovers that Mimic had betrayed the team, as her teammates are led into a room full of hostile Shadow Androids that quickly overwhelmed them, losing their lives. Whisper was traumatised by what she witnessed and hid when Mimic came to assassinate her. Luckily, He failed to find her, but took her Variable Wispon in an attempt to make up for his failure to Dr. Eggman. Despite this and everything she saw, Whisper continued to oppose the Eggman Empire using a prototype Variable Wispon built by Smithy and with the help of a few Wisps that power the weapon. However, she became more withdrawn and now preferred to work alone as a way to avoid endangering anyone else with her activities. As the Eggman War raged on, Whisper would appear and actively assist Resistance soldiers on the battlefield at their most dire. Although she never stuck around or joined the Resistance, Whisper's support has helped turn the tide of many battles and earned her the celebrated nickname "Guardian Angel" amongst soldiers. Assisting the Resistance Around a month after the war, Sonic the Hedgehog and Silver were raiding one of Dr. Eggman's old bases in search for information and Whisper decided to aid them from the shadows. However, she was spotted by them attempting to open a doorway with her Variable Wispon and retreated to the rooftops. Sonic managed to to convince Whisper to come out of hiding after acknowledging she is uncomfortable among crowds and together battle an E-Series robot guarding the computer room. During the fight, Whisper is trapped under some debris and drops her Wispon as Badniks approach her. Her team of Wisps prepare to defend the heroine when Silver uses his ESP to throw the robots aside and lift the debris off the wolf. After destroying all the Badniks in the room, the trio spot a working computer displaying an Eggman logo. The logo angered Whisper and was about to destroy the computer before she was talked down by Sonic, who need information off it first. Whisper later went to help the Resistance and their allies take back Angel Island from Neo Metal Sonic and the Eggman Fleet. Sonic lets her know he appreciates the assistance and will give her space to work before their battleship is soon attacked by enemy forces. Whisper uses her Variable Wispon to escape the ship before it's destruction and begins her assault against on incoming Badniks. As the battle progressed, Whisper aids Tangle the Lemur by eliminating airborne foes as while Tangle forces an enemy cannon to fire on other cannons nearby. The Resistance soon commandeer another battleship from the Eggman Fleet, only for it to be attacked by Master Overlord: the transformed Metal Sonic. Whisper manages to shoot Master Overlord in the face before joining her allies in a combination assault against him. She and Rouge work together to damage one of the robot's wings but are both shaken off it's body and caught by Silver's ESP. They are then lowered onto Angel Island after Master Overlord's defeat and Whisper is complemented by both Silver and Blaze on her skills while celebrating with her team of Wisps. She also befriended Tangle the Lemur, and shared a joke with her that she found hilarious. Working with Tangle Much later, Whisper went to visit Tangle at her hometown of Spiral Hill Village. She is shown around the village by the Lemur before they stopped by at a mineral museum to meet with Tangle's childhood friend Jewel the Beetle. However, as the three of them were getting acquainted, The Babylon Rogues barged into the museum and began stealing the exhibits. As that was happening, Storm the Albatross unintentionally kidnaps Jewel after mistaking her shining shell as a valuable mineral. As the Babylon Rogues make their getaway, Whisper goes after them by having Tangle use her tail to launch them both up to the thieves blimp. The pair make the jump thanks to Whisper firing her Wispon behind them for an extra boost, and then demand Jewels release after the rogues realised their mistake. However, Storm is ordered to toss Jewel out of the blimp, damaging the beetles wing as she soars out the door. Whisper is suddenly reminded of a past trauma in her life and quickly jumps out after Jewel while Tangle soon follows suite upon retrieving the stolen minerals. Whisper grabs onto Jewel and Tangle before using her Variable Wispon to float them down safely to the ground below. Later, Whisper and her Wisps help clean up the mineral museum as Jewel and Tangle thank them for all their help. Navigation Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Honorable Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Mysterious Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Outright Category:Merciful Category:Strong-Willed Category:Chaste Category:Charismatic